I m a chaotic system
by SunriseSev
Summary: James Sirius Potter erlebt eine aufregende Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Er muss sich mit Freundschaft, Liebe, Lehrern, Schule, Slytherins und anderen mysteriösen Dingen rumschlagen. Und dabei auch auch noch das Problem des Erwachsenwerdens meistern...


hallo erstmal :)

ich versuche mich mal wieder an einer FF und diesmal geht es um James Sirius Potter. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr eure Meinung dalasst und vielleicht auch Anregungen, Kritik oder

vielleicht Lob aussprecht...Den Titel werde ich vielleicht auch noch mal ändern...irgendwelche Ideen? Findet ihr den Titel doof? Ich rede wieder zuviel... ;)

Also wenn ihr den Anfang gut findet, schreibt mir das und ich werde noch weiterschreiben...

_**Disclaimer**__: Also alle Rechte und Charaktere gehören der wundervollen Frau J. K. Rowling und _

_ich werde ihr auch nie etwas davon wegnehmen...höchstens ausleihen._

_Und ich verdiene (leider) kein Geld daran... Also dann taadaa_

Wieso muss mir das immer passieren? Jeder normale Mensch würde jetzt im Bett liegen, aber nein, ich nicht.

Es war definitiv NICHT meine Schuld...OK, jedenfalls fast. Ich meine, wie hätte ich das denn ahnen können?

Eigentlich meinte Scorpius die Sache sei ganz einfach...

Aber wann war schon mal etwas Gutes herausgekommen, wenn ich auf ihn gehört hatte?

Selten. Wirklich, wirklich selten. Eher gar nicht. Aber bei mir ist das ja ungefähr genauso. Glaub ich.

Jetzt musste ich es nur noch schaffen aus dieser bescheuerten Situation rauszukommen.

Einfach abhauen? Mit 5 Lehrern um mich herum? Schlechte Idee.

Hatte ich irgendwas zur Ablenkung? Und wo war verdammt noch mal Scorpius hin?

Wie ich ihn kannte stand er hinter einer Ritterrüstung und lachte sich tot.

Und das nannte sich Freund. "Was MACHST du da?", rief Professor McGonagall zu mir hoch.

Die anderen Lehrer verschwanden auf einen Wink von ihr. Sie dachte wohl sie schafft das auch alleine.

„Ähm...nichts…? Also nichts was sie anginge." Verdammt hab ich das grad laut gesagt?

"Was erlaubst du dir? Komm sofort da runter! Sonst kannst du dir für den Rest des Monats bei mir freinehmen."

Ähm ja…, ich glaube ich habe das laut gesagt. „Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt wieder runter kommen." „Ja das solltest du!"

VERDAMMT! Schon wieder laut gesagt. ,,Also was gibt´s Professor?" (Ich hab es stundenlang geübt

diesem Professor den richtigen Klang zwischen provozierend und schmeichelnd zu geben)

"DU FRAGST MICH JETZT WIRKLICH WAS ES GIBT???" Offenbar doch nicht schmeichelnd genug.

,,Ähm...was sollte ich denn sonst fragen?" Ah verdammt halt deine Klappe.

"Jetzt werd mal nicht frech. Du sollst gar nichts fragen sondern mir sagen was du dort oben um Mitternacht vorhattest!"

"Was soll ich schon machen?", fragte ich unschuldig

,,Irgendwelche verbotenen Dinge zum Beispiel? Alleine, dass du da oben warst..."

„Steht irgendwo in den Schulregeln, dass es verboten ist hier rauf zu klettern?"

„Also ich denke mal es ist ziemlich verboten auf das Dach der großen Halle zu klettern!"schrie McGonagall mittlerweile ziemlich wütend. "

In welchem Paragraph der Schulregeln steht das genau, wenn ich fragen darf?"

So eine Unverschämtheit! Das gibt drei mal Nachsitzen. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich brauche schließlich auch meinen Schönheitsschlaf." "Und wie lange probieren Sie das mit dem Schönheitsschlaf schon?"

Oh Gott...Halt die Klappe!!! McGonagall lief langsam rot an. Kein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr

jetzt wirklich gehorchen, sonst würde es ernste Konsequenzen für mich geben. "Ich..äh..geh dann mal."

„Oh nein mein Freundchen, das wird ernsthafte Konsequenzen haben!" Wusste ichs

doch! "Wie ernste?" „Mr. Potter sie bringen mich zur Weißglut!" Was bei ihrem Alter sicher schnell geht...

"Darf man hier nicht mal mehr einfache Fragen stellen?" "Nein...und jetzt verschwinden Sie, bevor ich mich noch vergesse!"

"Hatte ich nicht gerade gefragt ob ich gehen darf?" „Werden sie mal nicht frech! haben sie keinen Respekt vor älteren Leuten?"

"Nein. Ich geh dann jetzt mal, wenn es mir gestattet ist?" „Für den Moment ist es Ihnen gestattet,

aber am Samstag werden Sie von 10 Uhr morgens bis 16 Uhr Mr. Filch beim Schlossputzen helfen.

Ohne Magie!" sagte sie scharf. „Bin ich dann dafür von den Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben freigestellt?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein! Und JETZT VERSCHWINDE!" "Na gut, aber nur weil Sie es sind" Mit einem charmantem Lächeln in ihre Richtung drehte ich mich um.

"Und GRINS nicht so frech!", brüllte sie mir noch hinterher. Das ließ mich nur noch breiter grinsen, was ich ihr auch zeigte.

Es war einfach zu genial sie wütend zu machen. Plötzlich fasste Professor McGonagall sich ans Herz und kippte stocksteif um.

Vielleicht hatte ich es ein wenig übertrieben. Ein wenig. Immerhin war sie nicht mehr die Jüngste.

So was tut wir jetzt am besten? Oh nein. Ja super da kam ja auch schon Snape plötzlich um die Ecke und erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick.

"Potter", rief er in einem gefährlichen Tonfall, den ich nur allzu gut kannte. "Ja Sir?", fragte ich mit dem unschuldigsten Lächeln das ich im Moment zustande bringen konnte.

"WAS haben sie jetzt schon wieder getan" fauchte er, während er sich über Gonni beugte.

"Das war ich wirklich nicht, wir haben uns ganz normal unterhalten und plötzlich ist sie zusammen gebrochen"

„Als ob das irgendwer glauben würde...haben sie wie der einen ihrer dämlichen Streiche ausprobiert?" "Meine dämlichen Streiche sind nicht dämlich!"

„Ach, was Sie nicht sagen!", erwiderte Snape höhnisch. "Was ist denn jetzt mit ihr?"

"Das müssten Sie doch eigentlich am besten wissen, oder stimmen Sie mir da etwa nicht zu, Potter?" Man hat der keine Hobbys?

"Ich denke, wir sollten sie am besten in den Krankenflügel bringen, anstatt hier noch weiter zu diskutieren."

Snape nickte nur knapp und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Er hob sie auf und ging eilenden Schrittes davon.

Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich tun sollte. Also wartete ich kurz bis ich ganz sicher war, dass Snape weg war, dann rief ich leise: "Scorp?"

Keine Reaktion. Mistkerl.

Verdammt, der hatte sich bestimmt schon aus dem Staub gemacht. Der würde aber morgen was zu hören bekommen.

Oder eher heute, stellte ich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest. Also ging ich eiligen Schrittes Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum davon.

Man diese verdammten Treppen. Dabei spielte ich doch Quidditch... Nach drei weiteren geheimen Abkürzungen war ich dann doch

endlich bei der fetten Dame angelangt. Wie war das Passwort noch mal? Manchmal verfluche ich die Leute die sich solche Wörter ausdenken echt.

Achja: Aguamentalis. Erschöpft ließ ich mich in einen der Sessel am Feuer fallen. Obwohl doch eher Glut.

Da fällt mir ein, wo ich doch gerade hier bin... könnte ich rein theoretisch noch meine Hausaufgaben machen.

Naja ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass es wahrscheinlich klüger wäre ins Bett zu gehen um für den morgigen Tag wenigstens etwas zu schlafen.

Ich entschied mich für das zu Bett gehen. Ich brauche schließlich meinen Schönheitsschlaf...obwohl drei Stunden bringen wahrscheinlich nicht viel.

Da wäre ich wahrscheinlich wacher, wenn ich gar nicht mehr schlafen würde.

In dem Punkt Schönheitsschlaf bin ich jedenfalls mit Professor McGonagall einer Meinung. Ausnahmsweise.

In dem Moment öffnete sich der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum und riss mich aus meinen

tiefgründigen Überlegungen. Vor Schreck kippte ich mitsamt Sessel um.

Jetzt dürft ihr nur nicht denken, dass ich besonders schreckhaft bin, in der Situation wäre jeder vom Sessel gefallen.

Ich meine stellt euch mal vor es ist mitten in der Nacht, ihr denkt ihr seid völlig alleine, und auf einmal kommt jemand plötzlich herein.

Als ich mich schließlich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aufrappelte (der Sessel ist auf mich gefallen (das muss man erst einmal schaffen!!))

sah ich mich plötzlich einem anderen Jungen gegenüber. Er hatte irgendwie ein geheimnisvolles Etwas an sich, das man meist nicht so richtig beschreiben kann.

Etwas geschockt starrte ich ihn an. "Ähm..."Ich war schon immer ein Meister der Worte gewesen.

Naja eigentlich kann ich die Leute schon ziemlich mit Worten aus der Fassung bringen, aber jetzt bin anscheinend etwasübermüdet.

"Elegant wie ein Schwan..." grinste der Typ. „ Joa hallo erst mal…Wer bitte bist du???"

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.

"Ich bin der der ich bin und der der ich sein werde. Und du bist...?" „James. James Sirius Potter".

Irgendwie kam mir das nach seiner Ansprache nicht sehr geistreich vor. "James Potter... ich glaube ich habe deinen Namen schon mal irgendwo gehört. Kennen wir uns?"

"Keine Ahnung? Ääähh setz dich doch" versuchte ich höflich zu bleiben und wies auf einen Sessel. „Wie höflich von dir", antwortete er spöttisch und nahm auf einem Sessel Platz.

"Warum setzt du dich denn dann überhaupt?" antwortete ich gelangweilt. Ich glaube, ich konnte diesen Jungen nicht ausstehen.

"Weiß ich nicht. Ist doch mein natürliches Recht oder? Obwohl was verstehst du schon von Regeln und Rechten?" „Wie meinst du das?"

Er grinste nur wissend. Ich würde mich gleich nicht mehr beherrschen können und ihm sein dämliches Grinsen vom Gesicht wischen. "Also noch einmal von

vorne: Wie heißt du. Ich will Vorname, möglicherweise 2. Vorname und Familienname" fragte ich noch mal extra betont langsam.

"Tja jeder hat so seine Geheimnisse", sagte er immer noch grinsend und wollte aufstehen. „Sitzen bleiben!", fauchte ich ihn an.

Offenbar färbte McGonagalls Verhalten ab. Er regte mich auf. Jetzt zog er auch noch provozierend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Was zu viel war, war zu viel. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Jungen. „Bist du sicher, dass du damit umgehen kannst?"

Ich schoss einen Levicorpus ab. Aber so geschickt, dass der Junge, als er hochschnellte mir den Zauberstab aus der Hand riss und somit den Zauber gleich wieder auflöste.

Tja ich bin schon ein Genie. "Wirklich sehr schlau", grinste der Junge, während er sich vom Boden aufrappelte. Egal, ich schaffte das auch ohne Zauberstab. Sicher... .

Also stürzte ich auf ihn zu, nutze den Schwung, riss ihn mit und wir fielen zusammen nach hinten um. Der Junge sprang schnell wieder auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mich.

"Nochmal so eine Aktion und du bist sowas von tot", fauchte der Typ ärgerlich. Ich schaute ihn böse an und sprang wieder auf die Füße.

"Du hast doch angefangen!" Warum konnte ich ihn auf einmal besser erkennen? Lag bestimmt am Licht... Licht? LICHT? SONNENLICHT?

Verdammt die Sonne ging grade auf. Das wars dann wohl mit meinem Schönheitsschlaf. Und in zwei Stunden würde dann auch der Unterricht anfangen.

Wütend funkelte ich ihn an. Dabei sah er nicht mal schlecht aus. Er war ungefähr so groß wie ich, hatte blonde Haare, die ihm mit einer ungeheuren Lässigkeit und Arroganz leicht ins Gesicht

hingen und ein eher schmales und braungebranntes Gesicht. Sein Gesicht war gleichzeitig fein und männlich und seine sturmgrauen Augen funkelten amüsiert.

Sein Mund zeigte ein spöttisches Grinsen. Er warf einen Blick zum Fenster und grinste:L

„Ich heiße Black. Jayden Black." Damit verschwand er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ein kleines review vielleicht? O.O Findet ihr es zu hektisch?


End file.
